


Reassurance

by bentrollio



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Four Knights of Gwyn, M/M, honestly this is just self indulgent fluff, ornstein is jealous of a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentrollio/pseuds/bentrollio
Summary: On a rare day off from their duties, the Four Knights and the Firstborn are excited to play with Artorias' new puppy, but Ornstein is feeling a bit jealous. Sometimes you just need your big god boyfriend to remind you that you're loved.





	Reassurance

This is unacceptable, Ornstein thought. When Artorias had brought back a stray wolf pup, he had expected Lord Gwyn to demand the knight to return it to the wild at once. He did not expect the Lord of Sunlight to allow Artorias to keep the pup, and he certainly did not expect it to hold Faraam’s attention, and yet here he was, watching his lover and his best friends coo over a fuzzy animal like a gaggle of young maidens.

The pup in question, which Artorias had named “Sif” was bounding back and forth between Faraam, Gough and Ciaran, who were all trying their best to steal her attention away from the other.

“Come here, darling one,” Faraam cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice, making kissing sounds and holding his hands outstretched. Sif gave the tips of his fingers an excited nibble before once again being distracted by a head pat from the Giant archer. Artorias looked up at Ornstein expectantly, beckoning him over.

“Commander Ornstein, wilt thou not join us?” The Wolf Knight pleaded, obviously worried that he had done something to invoke the Dragonslayer’s ire. Truthfully, he had not done anything at all, and neither had Sif. It wasn’t their fault Faraam had rushed out of bed, on the one rare day he had free, to see the newest addition to the Four Knights of Gwyn. Nevertheless, Ornstein walked briskly over to where the four were sitting in the courtyard.

“Do you three have nothing better to do at this hour of the morning?” Ornstein growled, immediately regretting his tone from the hurt looks on his friends faces. It was rare that they all got to spend time together outside their weekly meetings, and he couldn’t recall the last time he saw all of them being simply carefree and happy together.

“Wherefore art thou in such a sour mood?” Gough asked, just as Faraam grabbed Sif away and began peppering her muzzle with small kisses.

“Perhaps,” Ciaran started “our fearless lion is nothing more than a house cat, and is simply afraid of Artorias’ new pet,” Ornstein rolled his eyes, earning a laugh from the group.

“I most certainly am not! I simply had other plans for the day that did not involve getting slobbered on by an animal,” He shot Faraam a glare, and, to his dismay, did not even receive any acknowledgement from his lover other than a distracted ‘hm’. Clearing his throat, he addressed the firstborn directly. “Didst thou hear what I said, My Lord?”

Faraam looked up with a relaxed smile and shrugged.  
“Aye. There’s nothing stopping you from doing whatever you had planned, seeing as I personally requested that you be relieved from your duties today,” Scooping the pup up into his arms, he sauntered over to Ornstein. “Wouldst thou care to hold her?” Sif wriggled as she was held out to Ornstein, wagging her tail and letting out a whine. Meanwhile, Faraam seemed completely oblivious to the heated glare the redhead was giving him.

“No. I would not,” He snapped, turning heel and briskly walking away from the group, leaving the four confused as to what could have possibly happened to make the commander so upset.

 

Not 15 minutes later, Ornstein found himself in his trophy room, idly sketching one of the wyverns mounted upon the wall. His anger had started to melt away into sorrow and tears threatened to form in his eyes. It was stupid, he shouldn’t be getting so emotional and jealous over Faraam’s attention, but then again, was it really that surprising that he was upset?  
With the dragons now extinct, he had lost most of his purpose. After all, what good is a dragonslayer without any dragons? He was a relic of a time now gone, resigned to desk work with the occasional wyvern hunt, or to be shown off at parties as a symbol of the royal family’s power. Would he be discarded, left to history like the dragons? Would Faraam discard him and move onto a more exciting and useful knight, as Lord Gwyn seemed to have done with Artorias?  
Ornstein hadn’t even noticed he was crying until a tear rolled down his cheek and landed onto his paper, blotting the ink

“May I have a seat?” The dragonslayer startled, and turned to see the firstborn bashfully leaning against the grand doorframe. He stayed silent, waiting to see what Faraam would do. Once a few moment had passed, Faraam walked closer. “The other three demanded that I come check to see what is troubling thy mind,”

“I am fine,”

“My dearest, thou art crying. Pray, tell me what is wrong?” The prince knelt down, taking the redheads shaking hands into his own. 

“I…” Trying to compose his thoughts, Ornstein took a deep breath. He needed to stop pushing away those worries, to tell Faraam the thoughts he hid from himself. “I’m afraid thou shall forget me,”

“Forget thee? I don’t understand…”

“I am no longer of use to the kingdom, my glory days of dragonslaying are in the past. Surely thou wouldst want someone more capable, who can join thee on the battlefield no matter the foe. Not… Not a dragonslayer who spends the days going over paperwork and delegating commands to subordinates. I haven’t been in a real battle for almost a decade!”

“Ornstein,” Faraam began, placing a warm hand on his shoulder soothingly. “Thou art not useless—“

“But,” Ornstein interrupted, but was cut off immediately.  
“There is more to thyself than slaying dragons. Thou art a respected and talented teacher. The silver knights under thy command idolize thee, and thine techniques make them unrivaled on the battlefield,” The prince gave a flourish of his hands, closing the doors to the trophy room with a powerful gust of wind. He knew Ornstein thought his crying was shameful, after all, the dragonslayer had garnered a reputation for being stoic. “Thou art the leader of my father’s most talented and respected knights, and they put immense faith and trust in thee. They adore thee, and thou art the cornerstone that holds them together. This morning, young Artorias was speaking of how thou doth inspire him to fight ferociously and bravely, and Gough and Ciaran both confided in me that they are honored to have thee as a friend,”

“Truly?”

“Truly. Thy tactical genius in the war room should not go unmentioned either. Even against foes thou art unfamiliar with, thou always assist me in valuable ways to turn the favor of battles,” Faraam wiped Ornstein’s face with the sleeve of his shirt and brought him to his chest in a close hug. “And thou art more than my dragonslayer, thou art my first knight,” He placed a kiss to Ornstein’s forehead. “my best friend and lover,” Pulling out of the hug, he set both hands on the redhead’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes, “and my favorite, most beloved person in the world. My heart belongs to thee, and that is not going to change. If thou retired from being a knight completely, I would still love thee with all of my soul.”

“Faraam…” Ornstein trailed off, a small smile playing at his lips. “Thank you. I needed that,” He moved in to press a quick but tender kiss on the prince’s lips.

“Of course. But really? Jealous of Sif?” Faraam teased, earning a light smack on the shoulder from the smaller man.

“Thou promised we would spend the day together. And besides, I am not a dog person,”

“Spend enough time with her and thou will become one,”

“Is this thy way of saying thou wishes to go back and play with her?” Faraam gave Ornstein a grin and nodded, prompting Ornstein to sigh. “Very well. I suppose I shall join thee,”

“The others would be quite upset if you didn’t,” Holding out his hand, the prince helped Ornstein up and leaned down for a kiss, running his hand through the dragonslayer’s long, red hair. “But promise thou wilt tell me if those feelings and worries come up again?”

“I… will do my best,”

“I trust that you will,” He offered the dragonslayer a wide smile, which was returned in earnest, as the two made their way back to the other Knights of Gwyn. Maybe the day would get better, after all, spending time with loved ones was far less dangerous and more uplifting than dragonslaying.


End file.
